


Neat Stitching Torn Apart

by amaresu



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drug Use, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unhappily ever after is the new cliché and Snow is living it to it's fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neat Stitching Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Podfic by the lovely [tinypinkmouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse) can be found [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/921003.html).

The problem with marrying the prince who woke her up and killed her stepmother is that everything changed. She went from being independent and taking care of herself to being cloistered in a palace with servants to do everything for her. She wasn't allowed to walk in the woods alone or see her friends without an escort. Her entire life became regulated.

No more cooking and cleaning, instead she was to supervise her maids and spend the days in the garden. She wasn't supposed to think about anything. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if her prince had wanted more from her besides her beauty. It was the same thing every day though, he would return and she would go to his bed and then return to her own rooms. Some days he would ask her to accompany him, but the only thing he wanted of her was for her to be there. A pretty thing on his arm for everyone to look at. Those days were perhaps the worst and would usually end in her crying alone in her room.

It is little wonder that when the Duchess came to her with a tube of white powder she took to it eagerly. Together they escaped from their existence as nothing but dolls. They would lay in the gardens giggling as they inhaled the gentle release the powder offered.

Often she wished that the prince had never come to awaken her. Or that her the hunter hadn't strayed his hand. The only bright points were the Duchess and her powder.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Neat Stitching Torn Apart [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313626) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
